<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cotton Candy by Aristide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163782">Cotton Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristide/pseuds/Aristide'>Aristide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Get Beached! 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Parks, Belly Kink, Drabble, Get Beached! 2020, M/M, fat kink, mild stuckage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristide/pseuds/Aristide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting ditched by the kids during a trip to an amusement park Boxman and Venomous look for a ride to go on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Get Beached! 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cotton Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My take on the Get Beached! 2020 writing challange, modified to fit my schedule.</p>
<p>Prompts Used: Amusement Park/Carnival + Too Fat for Things</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You all have your maps? Your money? Then we'll meet back here in three ho…urs." </p>
<p>He'd barely finished speaking when the colourful group of six robots and one rat eagerly ran off in different directions with excited shouts. </p>
<p>"Guess that just leaves you and me, Professor." Boxman happily trilled as he slid his arm around Venomous' waist, scaled yellow fingers pulling the taller man in until he was snugly pressed up against the cyborg's plush side. </p>
<p>Venomous fidgetted until both of his arms were at last free of that strong grip. While one hand made its way to rest casually in his pocket, he let his right arm settle down around Boxman's wide shoulders which he gave a little squeeze.</p>
<p>"I suppose it does. So tell me, Lord Boxman, what should we do first?"</p>
<p>"Hmmm… Rides first, then games? We can grab something to eat while we wait for the kids to come back."</p>
<p>They scanned the nearby rides for something interesting to go on before finally settling on one. Together they slid in front of a group of teens who were too busy chatting and fooling around to notice the two villains cutting in line. </p>
<p>"Whyssit called a 'Flying Bob' anyways?" Boxman mused as they flashed their wristbands to the operator and made their way to an empty car near the back.</p>
<p>"I think its because they look like bobsleds but they're suspended?" </p>
<p>Shrugging out of Boxman's grip Venomous gave a pink and gold coloured car a pat. </p>
<p>"Beauty before age. Get in."</p>
<p>The shorter man laughed as he pulled himself up into the ride, the pole and cables creaking and the car swaying slightly as he did. <br/>Following suit, Venomous wiggled in next to his partner, although the car didnt seem to move nearly as much as he did. Once they were settled the biologist reached up and brought he metal safety bar down to lock them in place so the ride could start. </p>
<p>The bar refused to come all the way down. </p>
<p>Huffing just a bit in frustration Venomous gave it another tug. </p>
<p>Beside him Boxman suddenly wheezed. </p>
<p>Venomous slowly brought the bar down for a third time, watching from the corner of his eye with a mix of fascination and dread as it came down to press into Boxman's belly, the soft dome of flesh preventing it from going down as far as it needed to.</p>
<p>Quickly the serpentine man shoved the safety bar away as embarrassment flooded his system. </p>
<p>He had naturally taken Boxman's height into consideration when suggesting rides, avoiding anything that might have been too difficult to climb into, but for some reason the idea that the roboticist's weight might have an impact on what attractions they could go on hadn't ever crossed his mind.</p>
<p>"…Come on. We can find a different ride to go on."</p>
<p>He made to get out only for Boxman to grab him and pull him back down into his seat. </p>
<p>"Why should we do that when we're already here?"</p>
<p>"Uh…"</p>
<p>Boxman cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. The car rocked again as he stood up in his seat and easily pushed the safty bar down until it clicked into place.</p>
<p>Now he just needed to get seated again. The cyborg starts by wiggling and twisting, then bouncing and squirming his way inch-by-inch past the bar. His movements causs the fibeglass car to sway and jolt awkwardly before the ride had even started. They also make his paunch tremble. It's a lot of writhing but finally Boxman managed to wedge enough of himself down under the rough metal pole. It bit into him, splitting his belly into two thick rolls and squishing him so much that if Venomous listened carefully he could hear the shallow, raspy grunts his breaching had become. </p>
<p>"That can't possibly be comfortable, Boxy."  Venomous leaned over, tips of his fingers ghosting over the swell of fat sitting on top of the bar. To his own ears his voice sounds quiet, almost shy, as he gently presses the cyborg's puff. "Doesn't that hurt?"</p>
<p>"Well it doesn't exactly feel great." Boxman sounded more ammused then anything as a lazy, cat-like smile crossed his face. "But if its really bothing you P.V. you can always make it up to me later."</p>
<p>He's about to ask Boxman just what he had in mind when the ride starts up with a rumble of gears and the hiss of hydrolics making the man next to him cheer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>